Heroes
Heroes are characters the player controls during most of Super Hero Squad Online List of Heroes Non-Subscription Heroes Cyclops - Free (You get Cyclops , when you first play the game) Ms. Marvel - Free (You get Ms. Marvel, when you first play the game) Falcon - 1,000 Gold (You can only buy Falcon during tutorial) Thing - 2,000 Silver (You can only buy Thing during tutorial) Jean Grey - 5,000 Silver Bucky Cap -15,000 silver Silver Surfer - 25,000 Silver Dark Surfer - 25,000 Silver Gold Heroes American Dream - 600 Gold Angel - 600 Gold Antman- 600 Gold Astonishing Cyclops - 600 Gold Avengers Black Widow - 600 Gold Avengers Captain America - 600 Gold Avengers Hulk - 600 Gold Avengers Iron Man - 1,200 Gold Avengers Thor - 600 Gold Avenging Wolverine - 600 Gold Beast - 600 Gold Black Cat - 600 Gold Black Panther - 600 Gold Blade - 600 Gold Cable - 600 Gold Captain America - 600 Gold Captain America Super Soldier - 600 Gold Captain Marvel - 600 Gold Classic Daredevil - 600 Gold Classic Thor - 600 Gold Dr.Strange - 600 Gold Emma Frost - 600 Gold Gambit - 600 Gold Ghost Rider - 1,200 Gold Giant Man - 600 Gold Gladiator Hulk - 600 Gold Hawkeye - 600 Gold Hulk - 600 Gold Human Torch - 600 Gold Iceman - 600 Gold Invisible Woman - 600 Gold Iron Man - 600 Gold Iron Man Mark 2 - 1000 Gold Luke Cage - 600 Gold Monkey King - 600 Gold Mr. Fantastic - 600 Gold Nightcrawler - 600 Gold Nova - 600 Gold Phoenix - 600 Gold Psylocke - 600 Gold Punisher - 600 Gold Pure Elektra - 600 Gold Red Hulk - 600 Gold Red She-Hulk - 600 Gold Reptil - 600 Gold Rogue - 600 Gold Samurai Wolverine - 600 Gold Scarlet Spider - 600 Gold Scarlet Witch - 600 Gold She-Hulk - 600 Gold Spider-Girl - 600 Gold Spider-Man - 1,200 Gold Spider-Man 2099 - 600 Gold Spider-Man Ben Reilly - 600 Gold Spider-Woman - 600 Gold Storm - 600 Gold Thor - 600 Gold Ultimate Comic Spiderman - 600 Gold Valkyrie - 600 Gold Vision - 600 Gold Wasp - 600 Gold Wolverine - 600 Gold Agent Only Heroes Avengers Hawkeye- 3000 Silver Avengers Nick Fury - 2000 Silver Black Spiderman - 3000 Silver Black Widow - 1000 Silver Deadpool - 3000 Silver Hulkbuster Ironman - 2000 Silver Iron Man Mark 1- 2000 Silver Iron Patriot - 3000 Silver Nick Fury - 2000 Silver Shadowcat - 3000 Silver Tuxedo Thing - 2000 Silver Ultimate Thor - 3000 Silver War Machine - 2000 Silver Redeemable Code Heroes Scarlet Spider - One of the redeemable codes Classic Daredevil - Replacing Scarlet Spidey, as a redeemable code Psylocke - Available at SDCC Pure Elektra Classic Wolverine Armored Spider-man Contest Heroes Ultimate Comic Spiderman Dr.Strange Ghost Rider Challenge Heroes Colossus Stealth Armor Iron Man Future Foundation Spiderman Hero Serum Unlockable Heroes Daredevil Elektra Mohawk Storm Street Clothes Wolverine Firestar Sentry Coming Soon Anti-Venom Arachne Artic Armor Iron Man Classic Falcon Hope Summers Iron Spider Moon Knight White Phoenix Heroes on sale For the week of August 8th to August 15th: *Shadowcat *Storm (Every week, two heroes will be on sale and can be bought with 300 gold each.) *